


Из тени

by fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter), Finnigan



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: But he is at the beginning of the journey, Canon - Manga, Friendship, Gen, Hannya is not fine, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan
Summary: Ханнья становится собой. Очень медленно.
Relationships: Hannya & Makimachi Misao, Hannya & Shinomori Aoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Из тени

Доски энтагвы приятно холодят ступни. Отсюда, из тени, хорошо видно двор и всё, что там происходит.

Ханнья не хочет смотреть. Он сидит, обхватив колени руками, неподобающе, не так, как научился за последнее время. Это помогает, но не слишком. Привычная жизнь была куда ужасней нынешней — но она была и проще. А теперь собственные мысли кажутся ему тяжёлыми, как камни. 

— Это похоже на бурю без дождя, — говорит вдруг господин Аоши, и в его тихом голосе нет гнева, но Ханнье хочется сбежать. — За что ты себя казнишь?

Господин Аоши немногим старше самого Ханньи, но он гораздо мудрее. Иногда Ханнья снова думает, что перед ним лесной дух, — потому что таких людей не бывает. Аоши видит сокрытые вещи и, кажется, способен безошибочно угадывать его тревогу, даже несмотря на эту маску, подаренную господином Кашивазаки. Ханнья хочет просто исчезнуть.

Но он не будет лгать Аоши.

— Я подвёл тебя, — бормочет Ханнья.

Господин Аоши легко меняет свою привычную позу, расслабленно спуская босые ноги с энтагвы. Он немножко ближе, чем раньше. Это жест спокойного доверия, и камни, в которые обратились мысли Ханньи, словно становятся тяжелее.

— Ты ни в чём не провинился.

Это звучит уверенно, как и всегда. Ханнья не может смотреть в лицо Аоши, но знает, как оно безмятежно. 

Он качает головой.

Мисао перебегает двор в погоне за бумажным мячом, — Ханнья уже умеет распознавать её шаги. Это тревожит, это зудит под кожей и горчит во рту. Мисао всегда в движении, когда не спит. Мисао не боится никого. Даже Ханнью — это, наверное, одна из тех вещей, с которых всё началось. Мисао просто отказывалась бояться, даже если он действительно желал отомстить ей хоть так. 

Ханнья действительно очень хочет исчезнуть или выцарапать воспоминания из своей головы. 

Мисао была важна для господина Аоши, единственного человека на свете, с кем Ханнья почувствовал связь. Человека, который заставил его поверить, что он больше, чем бродячая собака. 

«Видишь? Мы не отличаемся».

Мисао оказалась кем-то особенным для Аоши — и потому Ханнья терпел её. И потому он её ненавидел. В его жизни другие дети были только соперниками за еду, слабые, голодные и злые. С ними было проще справиться, чем со взрослыми, но это не делало их лучше в его понимании. 

Мисао же была соперником за что-то, что значило больше, чем еда.

Беспечная, бережно хранимая всеми, она была… странной. Это злило. 

…И даже сейчас он не может сказать, как ей удаётся так сильно приблизиться к нему. Не бояться. 

Когда же она начала что-то значить для него и причинять ему такую боль?

Ханнья хотел убить её — не единожды. А она бесстрашно протягивала к нему руки. 

Прежде Ханнья не знал, что вещи, которые нельзя ощутить телесно, могут причинять столько беспокойства. 

Он не может перестать помнить, что всегда, всё это время, мог просто поддаться ревности, за которую получил своё имя, привычке или бешенству, из-за которого господин Кашивазаки сказал когда-то, что из него не выйдет хорошего шиноби. Тогда Ханнья понял, что делать, и сумел доказать свою решимость остаться здесь. Рядом с Аоши. Его лицо было малой ценой. 

Но сейчас выхода нет. 

Молчание господина Аоши безмятежно — он может ждать в тишине бесконечно, Ханнья знает. Аоши много молчит и всегда слушает. 

И Ханнья просто говорит правду, и это хуже, чем резать своё лицо.

— Ты доверил её мне, а я хотел убить её. Я клянусь, я сделаю всё для тебя, но я действительно хотел, чтобы она исчезла. Я действительно хотел причинить ей боль. 

Это как прыгать в холодную воду. Пусть Аоши убьёт его своими руками — это лучше и легче. Но лёгкая смерть может оказаться слишком большой щедростью, которой Ханнья недостоин.

— Ты бы этого не сделал, — безмятежно-уверенный тон Аоши после недолгого молчания совершенно не меняется. Ни на волос. 

— Да откуда ты знаешь?! — Ханнья так ошарашен, что этот вопрос просто вырывается у него изо рта, слишком быстро и грубо. Ханнья всё-таки смотрит на Аоши, всё ещё не смея встретить его взгляд. 

Аоши едва заметно пожимает плечами. Он подставляет лицо ветерку, встревожившему колокольчик, и слегка болтает ногой. Он и правда только немного старше Ханньи, даже если его руки упрятаны в бессчётные мозоли от тренировок, не меньше чем у старших шиноби.

— Ты не поступил бы так не из-за меня, — говорит он ровно. — А потому, что ты — это ты. И Мисао доверяет тебе, а я просто тебя неплохо знаю. 

Почему-то это больно. Ханнья тоже спускает ноги с энтагвы — вдруг становится трудно дышать. 

— Я... 

— Больше, чем это.

Всё-таки Аоши тоже странный. Он тот, кто слушает, смотрит и ищет что-то — не только, когда прикажут. Больше, чем оружие. 

Быть человеком — какое-то муторное занятие. Страшнее, чем быть просто дикой собакой.

Мисао несётся к ним через двор, облитая слишком ярким солнцем, от которого, должно быть, и горят глаза, даже если на Ханнье маска. Мисао никогда не думает слишком много, она просто делает. Так же, как когда назойливо и неуклюже выслеживала его или пыталась потрогать прохладный фарфор неприязненно щерящихся театральных клыков. Как когда безо всяких сомнений предложила ему данго.

Непонятно. 

Тревожное чувство, почти неподъёмное. 

Но Ханнья всё-таки — тоже почти не думая — успевает подхватить девчонку прежде, чем она зарывается носом в пыль недалеко от энтагвы.

Аоши сказал ему однажды, что он человек. 

Возможно, теперь Ханнья всё-таки сможет в это поверить. 

**Author's Note:**

> Я полагаю, что Ханнья — безусловно самый заботливый из этой пятёрки, но, учитывая его прошлое и показанные вспышки гнева, резко отличающиеся от его обычной манеры общения с миром, таким он стал не сразу.  
> Бета — [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes)


End file.
